


Take Me (To Emotion) I Want To Go All The Way

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alpha David Rose, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aromantic Jake, Beta Jake, Beta Stevie Budd, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Patrick Brewer, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Porn with Feelings, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: David had gone to bed with his hair still damp from the bath, dark curls fluffy and mused. Patrick reached out to brush them away from his face. David blinked, meeting Patrick’s gaze with a sleepy smile.“Hi.”“Hi,” he replied, voice groggy. David leaned forward to kiss him, a light brush of his mouth before he was pulling away.Patrick goes into heat; David takes care of him.Now with a second chapter.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Jake, Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 30
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Cut to the Feeling by Carly Rae Jepsen

Patrick woke with David’s mouth against his shoulder, legs tangled together. His heat had progressed while they slept, the rolling nausea of pre-heat replaced by a low hum of arousal. Patrick turned and tucked his face against David’s neck. His scent was warm, clove and ginger. Desire curled through him, his cock growing hard in his boxers. Patrick shifted closer and David let out a pleased hum, hand tightening on his hip. 

“David, wake up,” Patrick said against his throat. He pressed a light kiss there as David yawned, arching and stretching into the morning sun. 

David had gone to bed with his hair still damp from the bath, dark curls fluffy and mused. Patrick reached out to brush them away from his face. David blinked, meeting Patrick’s gaze with a sleepy smile. 

“Hi.”

“Hi,” he replied, voice groggy. David leaned forward to kiss him, a light brush of his mouth before he was pulling away. “David,” Patrick groaned as he slid out of bed.

“I know, Honey,” he ran a hand down Patrick’s thigh, heat trailing over his skin, “bathroom first and then I’m all yours.” 

Patrick followed David into the cozy common area of his pack’s apartment above the store. Stevie sat at the kitchen counter, dragging a spoon through a bowl of cereal while Jake cooked something more substantial on the stove. David squeezed his hand lightly before heading to the bathroom. It was probably best that they took turns; it wouldn’t take much to tip Patrick into full blown heat at this point.

“Patrick, good morning,” Jake turned to greet him with a chaste kiss. “You smell nice.” Jake wiped the olive oil from his hand and offered his wrist. Patrick curled his fingers around his forearm; Jake's woodsy scent mingled with his own. His inner omega purred at the gesture, marked by David’s beta.

“Thank you,” he said, stepping away to lean against the counter next to Stevie. Patrick didn’t get the instinct to nest during heat, but it would be comforting to have David’s packmate's scents with him. 

Jake nodded, turning back to the stove with an easy grin, “yeah, anytime, man.” 

Stevie looked away, swirling her spoon through the milk in her cheerios, “I called Alexis. She and Mutt are still good to cover the store.”

“Stevie.”

“Patrick,” she replied evenly before shoveling a spoonful in her mouth.

“Thank you for that,” he said, pushing down his inner omega’s desire to roll around in her scent, “but I don’t expect anything from you.” It had taken him longer than it should have to realize that David’s sweaters smelt the way they did because his beta borrowed them on a regular basis. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“I know Jake smells like a forest,” Stevie said, “but I’ve been told I scent like white noise,” She glanced up from her bowl, gesturing with her spoon, “you might not want that on you while you’re trying to get laid.”

She was so much like David sometimes it hurt. He had been so apprehensive the first time Patrick scented him. It was an accident, a slip in his careful control after they secured exclusivity on a vendor contract.

“Oh, um, sorry,” David backed away, the motion of his hands subdued, “I’ve been told by several omegas that it’s really sharp; Alexis says it stings her nose.” It had taken Patrick weeks of pressing his face to David’s neck before he started to believe him.

Patrick wanted to snarl at anyone who made his beta feel that way. David's beta. He tampered down the protective urges. It was just his heat; they weren't his pack. 

He wanted them to be.

Patrick lifted his chin, stepping just into Stevie’s space. There was the suggestion of something electric in her scent. Though, she had only ever smelt warm and safe, laundry fresh out of the dryer, blankets tucked around him in a thunderstorm.

Stevie reached out, hesitant, like he was going to pull away at the last minute. Patrick grinned as she brushed her wrist over his neck. 

“Thank you, Stevie,” Patrick said softly. David’s warm, happy alpha pheromones flooded the room. Patrick turned to find him watching from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest like he was actively holding back the intensity of his affection.

“Bathroom’s all yours,” he said, mouth curling up at the corner. Patrick couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to David’s jaw as he passed, a small thrill going through him at the fresh wave of happy alpha that followed. 

David was sitting naked at the foot of the bed when Patrick returned, fidgeting with his fingers, empty space where his rings usually sat. He left them in the side table drawer, so they wouldn’t pinch anything delicate. Patrick’s chest warmed at the gesture every time. Now, it burned through him, fondness and desire rushing beneath his skin. 

“Hi,” David said, meeting his eyes with a guarded smile. Heat prickled at the flash of teeth. “I know we’ve talked about this-”

“Extensively,” Patrick cut in. He had found that a direct approach was the best way to keep David from spiraling, “which I really do appreciate, David, but I would really, really like you to knot me now.” 

“Mmm, mmhmm,” David said, lips pressed together, nodding along. His eyes went a little lust blown at the declaration. He had grown hard too, the swell at the base of his cock already visible. “You’re sure?” he asked, fists clenched in the bed sheets like he was physically restraining himself. Patrick very much looked forward to finding out from what. 

“I don’t know how much more enthusiastic my consent can get at this point, David,” Patrick said. He moved to kneel over David’s lap, revealing his sharp intake of breath as he settled against him. He pressed a kiss to David’s temple, nosing down the line of his face to speak softly in his ear, “knot me, David.”

“Patrick,” David groaned as he rolled his hips. Patrick ground down against the hard line of David’s cock. He pressed a kiss to the skin beneath David's jaw before licking over his mating gland. Patrick nosed greedily at the spot before sucking it into his mouth.

“Oh my god,” David moaned, bucking up against him. Patrick grinned, close, but not quite. He nipped lightly, admiring the light pink mark it left behind. “Patrick,” David practically growled, hands flying to close around his hips. Patrick raked his nails over David’s back as David pulled him tighter against his body.

“David,” Patrick said, tipping his head back to bear his throat. David thrust up against him, hands tight on his hips. Fuck, yes, that was was he wanted. Slick gathered between his thighs, easing the slide. Patrick groaned as the head of David’s cock pressed against his entrance. Unbearable, burning heat built beneath his skin with every roll of his hips. He needed David, needed an alpha to fill him. 

“David, please,” Patrick begged. He was so empty. 

“Patrick,” David said as he tried to rock forward onto his cock, “you don’t want to tie like this, Honey.” His hands slid down Patrick’s hips to the back of his thighs, leaving a hot trail in their wake. David stood with Patrick in his arms and whatever was left of his desire for control gave way with the motion. David set him on the bed, guiding him onto his hands and knees.

“Gorgeous,” David said, running his hand over the curve of his ass. Patrick melted under the touch, pressing back into David’s hands. Slick dripped from his hole. David dragged his fingers through it, caressing Patrick’s inner thigh. The spicy, warm scent of aroused alpha washed over him; desire curled and twisted through his stomach. Patrick’s breath caught in his throat as David slid two fingers in him, body accepting them easily, “Fuck, you’re so wet, Patrick.” 

Patrick let out a cut off moan as his fingers brushed over his prostate. He pushed back on them, meeting David’s thrusts. It wasn’t enough. Outside of heat, he liked when David took his time, stretched the pleasure out as long as possible. Now, he ached with the desire to be filled.

“More, David, I need you in me now,” Patrick said, grinding back impatiently. “I’m so empty, David.” Patrick whimpered as his fingers withdrew. He dropped his head, curling in on himself with the loss.

David made a soft, sympathetic sound as the room scented with needy omega, “it’s okay, Honey, I’m just getting myself ready for you.” 

Patrick glanced over his shoulder to find David lubing his cock with Patrick’s slick. Fuck, that was hot. A low whine slipped from his lips as he watched David lick his hand clean. 

“David,” Patrick breathed, transfixed by the pink flash of his tongue.

“You taste so good, Patrick,” David shifted on the bed, kneeling behind him. “I’m going to eat you out after I knot you,” he said as he lined up with Patrick’s hole. David’s hands curled around his hips, holding Patrick still as he pushed in.

“Oh, fuck, David,” Patrick said. He had never shared his heat with an alpha before. He bottomed for David all the time; he thought he had known what it would feel like. God, was he wrong. “You feel so good,” Patrick babbled, arching his spine to get a deeper angle since David’s hands kept him from fucking himself back on his cock. 

“Mmm, I think that’s my line,” David said. The swell of his uninflated knot slid past Patrick’s rim and he moaned, reveling in the stretch of it. David was larger than average for an alpha; he refused to knot Patrick outside of heat. Which, in some rational corner of his mind, he knew was the responsible choice. Now, his inner omega was drooling, consumed with the thought that he would get more than the suggestion of David’s knot teasing his rim before he came. 

“You’re so big, David,” Patrick breathed as David paused, his cock fully inside of him. 

David smoothed a hand over his side, “you’re taking it so well.” Heat flared, insistent and demanding in his stomach; he rolled his hips as much as David’s tight grip would allow. 

“Please, David,” Patrick said, “I need to feel you.” David pulled out, pushing back in experimentally. Patrick let out what he hoped was an encouraging moan, “yes, alpha.”

“Fuck, Patrick,” David practically growled, building a rhythm with his thrusts.

“What?” Patrick asked, “alpha, is that?” 

“Mmmhm,” David answered before he could finish the question. Satisfied, possessive scent pouring off him in waves. 

“Yeah, okay,” Patrick gasped as David snapped his hips. His body coursing with deep ripples of pleasure as David thrust into him, “I thought that didn’t do anything for you.” Because they had talked about this, extensively, before David would even go near him in heat.

“It hasn’t before,” David said, the tone of his voice enough to turn Patrick's head, “just you, Patrick.” There was a look on David’s face that he was too lost in his instincts to decipher properly. Patrick had a feeling he was making a similar expression.

“Alpha,” Patrick breathed, “David, my alpha.” He wasn’t, as much as Patrick wanted him to be. Fuck, he hadn’t meant to go there, but David’s scent flared before he could overthink it. _Mine, mine, mine_ , pouring into the room. It was heady and possessive; Patrick was dizzy with it. Desire burned through him, a gush of slick dipped down his thighs.

“Oh my god, Honey,” David moaned lightly, nails biting into Patrick's hips.

“Say it, alpha,” Patrick said, holding his eyes. David blinked, once. A soft expression overtook his face.

“Omega,” David said. He smoothed his thumb over Patrick’s skin as he rocked into him, “my omega.” 

“Yeah,” Patrick agreed, dropping his head, “yours.” He lowered himself to his elbows, letting his arms fall away on the next thrust. He groaned at the satisfying stretch of his spine as it arched with the change of position. Patrick let out a low, pleased sound as David slid his knees further apart, “my alpha.”

“Does that feel good, Honey?” David’s hands trailed up his sides, wrapping around the bend of his waist. David’s cock brushed over his prostate, the swell of his knot catching on his rim with each thrust. Patrick grunted into the blanket, too far gone to do anything more than take what his alpha gave him. 

“Such a good omega,” David said, snapping his hips. 

“David,” Patrick moaned, “alpha.” Blinding, white hot pleasure coiled through him as he came untouched. 

“Patrick,” David groaned as his hole tightened around him. He leaned forward, bracing himself on either side of Patrick as he thrust into him. Patrick whined as his knot swelled, growing large enough that it tugged at his sensitive rim. “M’kay, Honey,” David said, sliding most of the way inside. He rocked into Patrick with short, quick thrusts, knot sliding over his prostate. “Does that feel better?” Patrick nodded, moaning softly at the sensation.

David pressed his face to the back of Patrick’s shoulder as he came. He turned his head rolling his cheek over Patrick’s skin as his cock pulsed with release. Patrick groaned, his own spent cock twitching with interest as David’s knot swell, locking them together. 

David took a long, slow breath before deliberately pressing a kiss to the base of Patrick’s neck. Oh. Patrick’s heart clenched in his chest, deep fondness welling up in his throat. He’d been in exactly the position for David to claim him, but he’d nuzzled the back of his shoulder instead. Because they hadn’t talked about it. Because David only ever touched him in ways he wanted.

“My alpha,” Patrick murmured against the bed.

David hummed in agreeance, looping one arm around Patrick’s waist and using the other to hold himself up as he rolled them onto their sides. 

“Does this feel okay?” David asked, fingers trailing over Patrick’s stomach. Patrick nodded, eyes drifting closed as David drew absentminded patterns over his skin. David’s scent curled around him, warm, sated alpha.

“Feels nice, David,” he said, shifting back into the familiar shape of David’s chest. 

“Good,” David brushed a kiss over the corner of his jaw, his temple, his curls. He pressed his nose to the nape of Patrick’s neck, his breath shuddering once before he went lax around him. 

Patrick swallowed the words caught in his own throat. When he said them, he needed David to know he meant it, that it wasn’t just the heat talking. Patrick took his hand, tangling their fingers together. They had time; David was worth waiting for. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with non-sexual intimacy between Patrick, Stevie, and Jake (& David right at the end). Sex between David and Patrick starts back up beneath the line.
> 
> So much love to all the wonderful people who encouraged me to write more 💖

Jake crawled onto the bed, settling near his head. Patrick rolled to meet him, nosing the curve of his hip. 

“Hey, puppy,” Jake said. His hand slid through Patrick’s curls, blunt nails scratching over his scalp. Patrick turned to nuzzle his thigh, inhaling the masculine, woodsy scent. 

“Jake, fuck off for a second. Patrick,” Stevie’s voice broke through the haze of pleasure buzzing under his skin. She reached out to cup his jaw, holding his eyes, “we need to change the sheets.” Stevie brushed her wrist along his throat, leaving her scent to mingle with one of the tender marks David had sucked into his skin. 

“Beta,” he murmured softly, turning to curl into her. Her hand closed around the back of his neck, thumb rubbing soothing circles over his swollen mating gland. Patrick practically melted in her arms. She was wearing one of David’s sweaters, a soft dark wool. It caught and held their scent; traces of pine lingered on her shoulder. Jake. “Stevie,” he pressed his cheek to her chest, proud, happy omega leaching into the fabric, “my beta.”

“Patrick,” Stevie said, voice rough with emotion. “I’m not-” she cut herself off, swallowing. “Jake.”

“Come on, puppy,” Jake said easily. He slid an arm beneath Patrick’s shoulders and under the bend of his knees before standing. He carried Patrick to the armchair in the corner, settling there with Patrick in his lap. Jake tugged a flannel from behind his back, sniffing it briefly before laying it over them. Patrick couldn’t tell who it belonged to; it smelt like both of them, Jake and Stevie. David’s pack. Patrick let his eyes drift closed.

Jake’s hand found it’s way back into his hair, a non urgent arousal in his scent, appreciation, pride in caring for his pack-mate. Patrick nuzzled against his chest; the wanting need burning through him had ebbed for the moment. Jake's hands worked him lax. Lazy pleasure tingled over his scalp, down his spine. He was deeply fond of Jake’s hands.

Jake was the first to notice when Patrick burned himself cooking dinner, hand curling around Patrick’s wrist to run his throbbing fingers beneath cold water, “does that feel okay?”

He sat beside Patrick during Jay’s games, passed him a beer when he ran out. Their fists and voices raised in excitement with each small victory.

“Hey, man, it’s okay not to know,” Jake set a reassuring hand on his thigh. He gave Patrick’s knee a light squeeze before leaning back against the cushions. “David’s really good about that kind of thing.” His understanding smile turned playful, lecherous, “I’m sure he’d be more than down to help you figure out what you’re into.” 

Patrick reached up to trace the silvery half moons of David’s mark on Jake’s throat, the careful curve top teeth, the unevenness in the bottom one. Jake grinned, shifting so Patrick had better access. He was a good beta, solid and there. Patrick told him as much, but it came out muffled against the flannel. 

“Anytime, puppy,” Jake said, voice a low, pleased rumble beneath his cheek. “All set?” he asked, looking over his head. 

Patrick glanced up to find Stevie smoothing one of their soft, absorbent blankets over a fresh pair of sheets. The old bedding had been folded and left on the floor at the foot of the bed, the heady mix of his and David’s pheromones still strong in the air.

Stevie nodded, glancing around, “yeah, I think that’s everything.” There was a tray of food on the center of the bed. Jake picked him up again; Patrick was too comfortable to protest the gentle treatment. He settled against the headboard, Patrick leaning against his chest. 

Stevie sat cross legged in front of them, holding out a piece of baked chicken, “eat.”

“I can feed myself,” he said, flushing as he leaned forward to take it from her hand.

Stevie raised an eyebrow, “okay, but we both know you don’t want to.” He nipped lightly at her fingers. “Stubborn,” she said fondly, pressing a cube of cheese to his lips. There was fruit too, a bottle of gatorade, and water when that had been emptied.

The door swung open as David walked in, towel around his waist. 

“Hi,” David breathed, taking them in with a soft expression. His skin damp from the shower, hair still wet. David usually styled it immediately after. Today he hadn’t, because Patrick needed him. Something hot and needy stoked inside of him at the thought. A droplet of water dripped from David's curls, rolling down his shoulder into the dark hair covering his chest. Patrick wanted to lick it away.

“David,” he whined, going pliant in Jake’s arms. He nuzzled Stevie’s hand, stubbled jaw catching the scent gland of her wrist. Patrick tipped his head back, “alpha.”

“And that’s my cue,” Stevie said, brushing her thumb over his cheek. She leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of Patrick’s jaw. Her breath caught like she wanted to say something, but she shook her head, pulling away. 

Patrick frowned, coming out of the soft haze of pleasure he had let himself fall into, the one she and Jake had weaved around him while David took a much needed break.

“Stevie,” he said, hand darting out to curl around the back of her neck before she could get too far. Patrick tugged and she moved easily, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Thank you,” he said. It was one less word than he wanted, but it would have to do for now. “My beta,” he said deliberately, thumb brushing the edge of David’s mark on her throat. He felt more brave with David there, fresh waves of his pleased alpha scent curling through the room. Stevie let out a shuddering breath, tension dropping from her shoulders.

“Omega,” Stevie said, hesitantly, like she had never fit the word in her mouth. There was familiarity in it too, spoken in the same tone she used to call him a massive fucking nerd for color coordinating his spreadsheets. When she pulled away there were tears in her eyes.

“Have a good heat, puppy,” Jake said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before easing out from behind him. “We’re right outside if you need anything,” he wrapped a hand around Stevie’s waist. “Come on, Pony,” he said gently pulling her off the bed.

He leaned down to kiss David as they passed, murmuring a quiet, “Alpha,” against his lips. 

“Mmm, hi, Beta,” David hummed, running a hand down his arm, “thank you for taking care of Patrick, both of you.” He turned to Stevie, fingers tilting her chin to look at him. “I love you,” David said, soft, fierce. She bit her lip and blinked at the ceiling, leaning into Jake’s side, David’s hand. “Tell me you know that I do.” 

“I know, I know,” Stevie said, moving to wrap herself around him. She pressed her face to his neck, breathing in once, before pulling away and swiping at her eyes. “I’m fine, David, promise.” She nudged him lightly in the direction of the bed, “Okay, go, go. Patrick needs you.” She glanced at Patrick, eyes pleading. Stevie was uncomfortable with feelings on a normal day; she wasn’t built to be the sole focus of David’s intense alpha instincts.

“Alpha,” Patrick whimpered, drawing his attention. Stevie and Jake made their way through the door, shutting it softly behind them. 

* * *

Patrick let out a high whine now that they were gone, legs falling open, “David, please.”

David’s fingertips skimmed Patrick’s ankle, the bend of his knee, his inner thigh, his hipbone, his waist, his ribs. Patrick’s heat flared like beneath his skin, sparking, burning need igniting where David touched him. He gasped as David’s hips slot against his.

“Shh, I’m right here,” David said. They had done nothing but touch and come apart in each other’s arms for days, but David still looked at him like he was the one with primal, insatiable hunger coiled in his belly. David rolled his hips, panting into his mouth. He kissed Patrick, long and deep, like he was starving for it. 

“Patrick,” he breathed, nosing Patrick’s jaw until he tipped his head back, offering his throat. “So good for me,” David said, licking over his pulse point. Patrick whined as David reached down to stroke his cock, “my Patrick, my omega.” 

David’s teeth closed lightly around his neck and a jolt of arousal shot through him. A gush of slick dripped between his thighs. David hummed, please, as the room scented warm vanilla with Patrick’s desire. He thrust up into David’s fist. He knew David wouldn’t bite down, he was no where near his mating gland even if he did, but fuck did Patrick want him to. 

“Alpha,” Patrick gasped as David slid lower. He let go of Patrick’s cock only long enough to guide his own into Patrick’s hole. His mouth shifted as he thrust, a sharp scrape of his teeth. Patrick keened with pleasure, spine arching off the bed.

“Are you okay?” David asked. 

Patrick nodded, frantic, nearly catching David’s sweet, concerned face with his chin, “put your mouth back and I will be.” He wrapped his legs around David’s waist, pulling him closer in case he got any ideas about stopping that too.

David grunted in surprise, grinning against Patrick’s throat. He snapped his hips hard in response, pleasure coursing through him as the swell of David’s knot slid over his prostate. Patrick reached between them to stroke his own cock, his knuckles brushing the wiry hair of David's stomach.

David licked at his mating gland with firm, broad strokes of his tongue before nipping at a spot a good distance away. He sucked a dark red mark into his skin, possessive alpha pheromones filling the room. _Mine mine mine._

“David,” Patrick groaned, orgasm mounting with each thrust, “alpha.” 

David all but growled against his throat. Patrick had never wanted to belong to anyone more in his life. There was no way David couldn’t smell it in his scent. His longing mingled with the burning need of his heat, consumed with the desire to be claimed. 

David stretched up to nip the shell of his ear, “my omega.” His words tipped Patrick over the edge. David bit his ear as he came, sharp pricks of pleasure sparking through him. It wasn’t a mating bite, but it was an approximation of one. There was intimacy in the action; it spoke of intent.

Patrick wiped his hand off on his hip and melted into the mattress. He whined as David pulled all the way out and he was left aching, empty, “roll over, Honey.” David guided him to lay flat on his stomach, his swollen knot catching on Patrick’s rim as he pushed back in. 

David curled over his back, reaching up to brush Patrick’s sweat damp curls away from his forehead. Patrick reached for his hand, tangling them together on the mattress. David pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. 

Patrick sighed, soft sounds of please escaping him as David rolled his hips. He sunk, boneless into the bed, David surrounding him. Patrick felt grounded by the warm weight of the body draped over him, heady alpha pheromones curling in the air. David panted and groaned, warm breath in his ear. Patrick brought their joint hand to his mouth, kissing David’s knuckles. David squeezed his hand, thumb brushing over the corner of Patrick’s jaw.

“Patrick,” David said, voice dissolving into a low moan as he came. His knot swelled, stretching Patrick’ hole. Patrick’s body hummed with pleasure, filled by his alpha. David mouthed Patrick’s shoulder as his knot locked into place. Patrick tightened his grip on David’s hand as he moved to roll them onto their sides.

“Stay,” Patrick mumbled into the blanket, “feels nice.”

“Okay, Honey,” David yawned, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade, “just for a minute. Tell me when I get too heavy.” 

Patrick hummed noncommittally; his alpha was comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is marked as complete, but more chapters may be added in the future. I always welcome feedback.  
> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
